


Break of Dawn

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lycans, M/M, Romance, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had ever dared defy the clan's laws like that before and to have the prince, descendant of the most ancient and powerful blood, fall for one of the slaves was unheard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



> Slightly based on the movie Underworld.

When the Master discovered them Trowa knew they were dead. He had the time to send Quatre a look before he was taken out of the room by the Master's faithful men and thrown down into the lowest dungeon in the castle and chained to the wall.

It had been doomed from the start. No one had ever dared defy the clan's laws like that before and to have the prince, descendant of the most ancient and powerful blood, fall for one of the slaves was unheard of. But Quatre had never been much for following the rules and it was actually thanks to one of his punishments that they had met.

Quatre had been disrespectful and as punishment was ordered to live among the slaves for a fortnight. The slaves despised him. He represented everything they hated, their oppression and torture and when Quatre had been thrown down with them they had seek vengeance.

But Quatre's prince title hadn't been awarded lightly, his blood was pure and powerful and he had defended himself splendidly, suffering nothing more than a few scratches on his body… until Trowa had come along. He hadn't fought Quatre for vengeance or in hate; he had done it out of curiosity. He had been the only one able to hold his own against Quatre and when they both fell on one knee, tired and breathing hard, they were both smiling.

During that fortnight Quatre earned the slaves respect and Trowa's love. By the time Quatre was to return to his elegant room he and Trowa had already bonded as mates. The prince of the vampires had bonded to a lycan slave.

Such unions were forbidden. There was no punishment set for such an offence since no one had ever dared cross the line that divided the two immortal beings. They had known it was dangerous but they continued their affair anyway and they had managed to keep it secret until now.

Trowa didn't know what happened to Quatre until the next night when he was dragged out of his cell and chained as he was, taken to the courtyard in front of the castle where the entire vampire clan was gathered. And then he saw Quatre. He was bound to a column in the middle of the courtyard, his hands chained above his head and his shirt stripped. He held his head high and his eyes, serene and calmed, settled on Trowa.

Trowa was chained kneeling to the floor in front of his lover. They looked at each other, silent for the longest time, conveying all their thoughts without words.

Then the Master stepped in. He was the ruler over them all, vampires and lycans alike. The crowd hushed and then in a cold voice he pronounced the sentence: death.

What Trowa and Quatre had dared to do could subvert the whole order of things, making vampires look at lycans as more that their slaves and daylight protectors. Lycans couldn't be allowed any power. It was dangerous and it had to be stopped. Killing a slave wasn't a great lost, but killing a prince, that would set an example, and as that, they couldn't be allowed to die quickly, Quatre at least couldn't.

Trowa was to watch. Chained and powerless he was forced to see as they lashed at Quatre's chest with a whip usually reserved for the most disobedient slaves. Trowa had trashed in his bonds, unable to do anything but keep his gaze on Quatre.

Some of the women cried. Quatre was loved by many and Trowa knew that if he dared turn his eyes away from Quatre he would see more than one vampire wincing at the rough treatment. When they finally stopped Quatre hung in his bonds, unable to stand. The floor around him was covered in blood.

Infected blood, had said the Master, worthless blood.

The Master didn't know just how mingled Quatre's blood was. The pince hadn't only mated with Trowa but had drank of him too, finding that contrary to believe, lycan blood didn't kill the vampire, but made him stronger. Quatre's bite did the same for Trowa, filling him with a power he hadn't known before.

Quatre wouldn't die of his wounds. This was just torture. The Master knew very well that no matter how much blood he spilled a vampire as strong as Quatre wouldn't die from it. So after a short respite Quatre was turned on his back and lashed at again. They did this two more times during the night and by then the pool of blood had reached Trowa's knees.

That's when the Master announced how they would be executed. Trowa would die the next night, whipped to death by a silver tipped whip. Quatre was to be left where he was, to burn when the sun made his appearance while Trowa was forced to watch.

The crowd left, back to their rooms and the shade that guarded them from their most powerful enemy. It wasn't until they were alone that Quatre raised his head and gave Trowa a tired smile.

It wouldn't be long before dawn. Quatre kept his eyes on Trowa and then quietly whispered, "It was worth it."

The sky was turning a light blue color. The sun was about to make its appearance. Quatre looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Trowa couldn't find his voice, couldn't bare to speak when he knew that in moments Quatre would burn alive in front of him, will slowly turn to ash.

There was a loud thud and Trowa allowed himself to look away from Quatre. The door of the courtyard had been opened and dozens of lycans were running out, following the lead of three figures.

He quickly recognized Duo, another lycan slave that was Trowa's brother in everything but blood. Beside him two figures were covered with dark robes from head to toe: vampires.

They rushed to Trowa and Quatre and between them quickly freed them from their bonds. The sun was already rising, its fatal beams of light managing to touch Quatre's skin before the other vampires covered him with another robe. It was the only time since they were discovered that Quatre screamed.

There were sounds inside the castle but Trowa didn't look back. He took Quatre in his arms and ran, the escaped lycans and the vampires behind him. They went to the forest, where the shade brought some respite to the vampires who were weakened and tired by the sun.

When at night the clan followed, they battled, during the day they ran. Trowa fed Quatre his own blood, the vampires - Heero and Wufei -, who Trowa discovered were brothers to Quatre as Duo was brother to him, gave him their blood as well. It was only two days before Quatre was well again, most of his wounds already fading.

It was weeks before they found a suitable lair and made it their home but the fighting never stopped. They fought side by side, both of them powerful again. More lycans fled from their masters and joined them every day. Some vampires did too but they were few and rare. It's how the war was born.

Until this day the vampire clan and this mixed pack of lycans and vampires fight, and until this day Quatre and Trowa remain together. Centuries have passed since they were discovered. Their love brought forth, as the Master had feared, rebellion and change. They were the firsts but now they aren't the only ones. Other lycans and vampires have mated and now they fight together and will keep doing so as long as necessary.

Quatre and Trowa's story has since then become legendary.


End file.
